


【磁石NS】補充魔力

by uraumaim930027



Series: 磁石NS [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ※小惡魔N x 大魔王S，R18慎入。※尾巴普類慎入。※遲到的Nino生日快樂！





	【磁石NS】補充魔力

緩慢睜開雙眼，暗色眸子閃著微弱的紅光，深黑色的床鋪四周垂下暗紅色紗幕，地獄的王輕撫那質地良好的帷幔，赤裸地走下床，以和人類相似的姿態讓雙腳踩在地板上，步至鏡子前仔細端詳了下自己這副使人追隨慾望墮落的軀體，指尖撫摸鏡中自己近乎完美的體態，他勾起微笑，收好背後的翅膀，藏起尾巴，穿上掛在一旁的黑色襯衫和西裝褲。

柔軟的王座恰到好處的舒服，大魔王坐在王座上雙腿交疊，一手放在扶手上撐著頭，這才想起今天並沒有任何會議，也沒有任何急需處理的地獄事務，上次和天堂的天使們開戰，體力還沒完全恢復，導致他常常需要補充能量來維持魔力，好安定與他連結的惡魔或次等魔王的精神力。

大魔王與某些惡魔們的關係如互利共生，魔王需要從惡魔身上吸收精氣，進而轉化為他體內的能量和魔力；與大魔王締結契約的惡魔受大魔王影響，聽從魔王的一切命令，衰弱的大魔王會令惡魔們情緒不穩定，無法正常作戰生活。

王的名字叫櫻井翔，是上任大魔王的繼承人，獨特的魅力加深他的領袖氣質，飽讀詩書的他補足先天的不足，創造自己的咒語和禁忌的法術來提升自己轉化魔力的效率，透過精煉，一點惡魔的精氣就夠他使用一至三個月，龐大的魔力從體內製出，散發在空氣之中，震懾地獄所有物種。

他傲慢，但無人能反駁他至高無上的權力來源。

他嫉妒，討厭看到自己鍾意的惡魔跟其他惡魔抱擁。

他憤怒，他能控制自己的憤怒，知道那份情緒該如何使用才好。

他怠惰，會議時慵懶的眼神卻令人著迷。

他貪婪，他當然喜歡追求那些不切實際的東西，權力、物慾.......

他貪食，貪圖逸樂、沈溺其中，飢渴不已。

他色慾，放縱渴求肉體的慾望，喜歡性愛帶來的刺激。

集地獄之惡於一身，櫻井翔睥睨眾人，大魔王當之無愧。他的胃口特別大，畢竟需求多，他喜歡爆發的力量在自己體內流竄的感覺，常常不小心快榨乾提供精氣的惡魔，讓惡魔們叫苦連天，不知道哪來的飢餓感時常湧現，雖然不是真的餓，但櫻井翔嘴饞的想要更多，甚至把吸收精氣當成一種娛樂。

櫻井翔在王座上閉上眼緩緩開口，與他連結的惡魔及次等魔王都能聽到他說話。

「J、ニノ，我餓了。」

咻地一聲，一隻惡魔立刻出現在櫻井翔跟前，他收起黑色短翅，臉上掛著微笑，身後一條惡魔尾巴晃來晃去，心情似乎很好，褐色眼眸逐漸轉淡，眼瞳裡的淺紅色光芒和他的大魔王一樣。二宮和也是櫻井翔的心腹，從人間墮落以後，一去不復返，聰明伶俐的年輕惡魔在地獄裡發揮所長，力量日漸滋長，天生優良質精的惡魔精氣讓櫻井翔愛不釋手，彷彿源源不絕般任憑索求仍招架得住，兩個人都喜歡這樣同時能讓彼此力量變強的活動。

「翔さん怎麼又餓了？」惡魔二宮和也刻意裝出難受的表情，皺起眉頭縮在王座的扶手上頭，身旁的大魔王不滿地噘起嘴，好像他真的很餓一樣。

「J呢？」

「他去人間辦事情不在。」靈活的惡魔尾巴來到櫻井翔臉頰旁，蹭了蹭他最喜歡的大魔王，既然松本潤不在，那麼他就能獨享跟櫻井翔相處的時光了。

「那......來我房間？」

二宮和也凝視櫻井翔，對方緩慢眨了眨眼睛，水靈的大眼帶著誘惑，舔嘴唇的動作像慢動作播放，藏在西裝褲裡的尾巴跑出來纏上二宮和也的，接著又放開，往二宮的腿間磨蹭。

二宮嚥下口水，看來他的大魔王真的餓了，而且很餓，餓到不行。

 

「快餵飽我、ニノ。」

「遵命......」

 

 

 

櫻井翔身上散發淡淡的香味，二宮和也一直覺得那有催情的作用，又或者是眼前的大魔王過於魅惑，盡情展現他邪惡的本能，一再挑逗。暗色的寢室中櫻井翔立刻褪去衣服的遮蔽，露出與黑色床單呈現視覺上衝擊對比的白皙肌膚。

黑色的羽翼垂在背上，尾巴在身後晃動，頭上的惡魔角豎起，櫻井翔湊過去舔他的嘴唇，一舉一動二宮和也意外地聯想到一種叫貓咪的生物。

二宮也是惡魔，強大的惡魔不該壓抑自己的慾望，原始的衝動讓他上前握緊他的大魔王的手腕，把對方壓在床上，嗅到櫻井翔的體香，二宮和也俯下身去摘取這禁果。

他愛死他的王了。

雙唇交纏瞬間二宮立刻感受到體內精氣正分享給櫻井翔，但簡單的接吻並不會抽光他的力氣，他在櫻井翔耳邊低語，他們的尾巴早已興奮的纏在一塊。

「真是淫亂……居然選擇用這種方式吸收惡魔的精氣？」

「多謝誇獎。」

無論跟櫻井翔交合幾次，二宮和也都不覺得膩，對方的身體做越多次反而越是滋潤，精神也更好，技巧什麼的就更不用說了，櫻井翔可是地獄的大魔王耶，為求效率高地吸取惡魔精氣，不知道讓多少人臣服於他，心甘情願被榨乾。

「但是翔さん…...我也很嫉妒喔。每次看到翔さん在吃別的惡魔的精液，就覺得好生氣......」

他勾起壞笑，露出一點尖銳的牙齒，低下頭啃咬櫻井翔的身子，在對方身上留下咬痕，好證明他曾經獨自佔有過地獄的王；櫻井翔不怎麼在意，今天特別放縱，他急切的扯下二宮和也的褲頭，用尾巴撫弄對方硬挺的下身，兩手扒開他送給二宮的黑色上衣，肌膚貼著肌膚，舌尖侵入二宮的嘴裡掠奪，後者舒服的悶哼幾聲，回以更溼黏的熱吻。

「ニノ。」

櫻井翔停下急躁的動作，瞇起誘惑的眼，展現他的餘裕。忠誠的惡魔二宮停下動作，體內流的是與櫻井翔訂下契約的血液，自然有股力量讓他不得不聽命於他的魔王。

「今天是你重生為惡魔的日子吧......」他貼上二宮和也，不需要撫摸就勃起的性器貼著二宮和也的碩大，無意間的磨蹭讓二宮把持不住，「想要什麼獎勵？要變成次等魔王也可以喔。」

「獎勵？」尾巴自動貼上櫻井翔胸口磨蹭那乳首，小惡魔二宮和也想到了壞點子，腦海中盡是對魔王櫻井翔的妄想和索求，他讓櫻井翔翻過身，背對他趴伏在他身下。

他知道櫻井翔不喜歡這個姿勢，大魔王總是喜歡掌握一切，就連吸取精氣也要居高臨下，自己扶著自己動，不讓對方掌握節奏，一直做到自己爽對方沒有力氣為止，從背後的狀態簡直要櫻井翔既羞恥又失去自尊，要在比他低等的惡魔身下稱臣令他不太情願。

不過櫻井翔都答應二宮和也了，自然也不會反悔。二宮和也從後抱住他，大魔王的陰莖昂昂挺立而身後的穴口一張一闔的，自動分泌出潤滑用液體緩解一下就插入的疼痛。

「翔さん這邊不管做幾次都好厲害啊…...」兩根手指不費力就送進櫻井翔體內，櫻井翔如觸電般顫抖著身子，沒有想過從後面進去反而更刺激，二宮和也的手指熟悉的馬上就找到櫻井翔裡面那點，有一下沒一下的按壓，讓櫻井翔的臉頰染上紅暈。

四散的香味更重，也許是興致高昂，魔王身體反應良好，連帶影響二宮和也的性慾，他差點就忍不住要插進去櫻井翔後穴裡，但一想到櫻井翔難得讓他從後面來一次，這麼快就結束了多浪費，因此二宮和也生出更多壞點子，他想探索櫻井翔的極限，想對這副軀體做更多美好的壞事。

「ニノ怎麼還不進來、都說要獎勵你了......」

櫻井翔轉過頭，欲求不滿的眼神藏著情慾的水光，曖昧的吐息全無平時魔王的威嚴，唯有被二宮的精液灌飽才能讓他暫時滿足，二宮和也卻遲遲不插進來，只放入手指擴張。

「翔さん別急，照這個速度做我絕對會被榨乾的。」就跟其他嫩嫩的惡魔一樣，拜倒在大魔王誇張的性需求之下。

被體液沾濕的手指在櫻井翔穴口附近打轉，二宮和也的惡魔尾巴纏上對方的大腿，要他別亂動。鮮少由二宮主導性愛，櫻井有些慌張，不習慣被其他人主宰，二宮和也的舉動更讓他無法拒絕，而且自己都允許二宮和也討賞了，也只好忍耐。

在櫻井翔白淨好看的背上落下親吻，漂亮的黑色翅膀並未張開，收在兩側以不影響他從背後來，手指離開櫻井翔的後穴，二宮和也不經意笑出聲，趁櫻井翔還沒反應過來便抓住了對方的尾巴。

「唔！等等、你做什麼！」

「翔さん的尾巴很敏感吧…...書上寫的，大魔王的尾巴都特別靈活，特別有反應。」

感覺腿間二宮和也的惡魔尾巴收緊了些，櫻井翔用手支撐自己的身體，翹著屁股朝向二宮，沒想到尾巴竟然被抓住，二宮和也首先是撫摸與身體連接的那部分，接下來沿著長條往末端的黑色三角摸去，櫻井翔的尾巴摸起來很舒服，意外的很柔軟，二宮和也用兩指夾著末端來回搓揉，大魔王的尾巴晃的幅度更大，他差點抓不住，但看得出這樣的撫弄似乎能帶給櫻井翔愉悅的快感。

「嗯啊、不要再摸我的尾巴了.....ニノ、停下來.....」

「翔さん明明很喜歡？」

像被開發新地帶，櫻井翔把頭埋進床單裡，尾巴被那樣揉弄產生一陣陣酥麻，基於大魔王的本性，他沒辦法不愛這樣的快感，刻在身體裡的本能要他享受並且追求更大的刺激，搖頭改成點頭，櫻井翔再次轉過頭，雙唇微啟期待二宮和也吻他，二宮和也立刻懂得他的意思，湊上去啃咬櫻井翔的唇瓣，過程中櫻井翔一直覺得二宮的下身頂在自己臀間，他扭動腰身，想要二宮進來趕快餵飽他。

「嗚......嗚嗯……ニノ…...繼續、」

「翔さん還想要什麼？」

「想要ニノ玩我的尾巴、全部射給我……」

「不愧是翔さん......真棒。」

櫻井翔以為聽到讚美之後，二宮和也會立刻用力撞進來，事實並非如此。二宮和也露出很適合他的惡魔壞笑，輕吻櫻井翔的尾巴，「放鬆點，別用它打我。」他握著櫻井翔的魔王尾巴，另一手扣著櫻井翔的腰際，硬是把敏感的尾巴塞進櫻井翔自己的後穴裡頭。

「哼啊！啊、啊嗯、ニノ你……」

同時受到兩種刺激，敏感的魔王尾巴末端被自己溫軟的後穴夾緊，快感直傳腦門，而後穴被塞入自己的尾巴，柔軟的三角形異物帶給後庭異樣的刺激，在認知到那是自己的尾巴之後，極少出現的羞恥心蓋過歡愉，令櫻井翔急得想控制尾巴趕緊拿出去。

「翔さん前面光是這樣就快射了喔......都還沒碰過呢，超級淫蕩，果然是大魔王，好厲害.....」

「嗯嗚！不行、太、太舒服了......哈啊…...拿不出去......」

「翔さん要不要試試看，自己在自己裡面抽插？」

「不、哈啊…...不要......」

身體總是更誠實，尾巴反射性照著二宮和也的話去做，在自己後穴裡頭來回抽插攪弄，口中的唾液沿著嘴角滴在床單上，櫻井翔仰起頭吐出甘美的喘息，本能讓他接受新的刺激，二宮和也再怎麼亂來只要是舒服的，身體都會自動作出喜歡的反應。

好奇怪。自己插進自己裡面什麼的。櫻井翔伸出手握住自己的尾巴，還在自已體內緩緩抽插的尾巴停下動作，照著主人的意願行動，他將過於舒服而失控的尾巴拔出，一下子恢復正常的魔王尾巴再次左右晃動，愉悅的貼上二宮同樣勃起的地方，濕黏的體液沾在性器上，急迫的要他快點進來。

「ニノ…...我餓了、快射給我……」用手指撐開後穴，櫻井翔向後退，握著二宮的下身，想要自己把它放進去。

「要全部射給翔さん……讓翔さん吃飽飽…...」

抓住櫻井翔的雙手，從背後貼上對方，二宮和也緩慢頂入，側過頭吻上櫻井翔，舌尖滋潤櫻井翔的嘴唇，探進去和櫻井翔的舌頭交纏，惡魔尾巴也自動過去蹭了蹭魔王尾巴，一手握著櫻井翔前頭發硬的分身，上下套弄。

「快、嗯嗚、射進來.....」

「翔さん……」

從背後更能擦過櫻井翔的敏感點，一下下如打樁般深入，二宮和也碩大的分身總能讓櫻井翔滿足，後穴緊緊夾著，幾乎能知道二宮的形狀和上頭的筋絡，快速進出甚至讓大魔王櫻井翔舒服的失了魂，眼神渙散的望著某處。

「啊、啊嗯！ニノ、カズ…...吻我、快…….」

閉上眼睛吻上櫻井翔，二宮和也感覺自己體內的惡魔精氣被吸了過去，不只如此，得到少許能量的櫻井翔貪心地夾緊後穴，被插的又漲又滿的地方傳來陣陣快感，櫻井翔抓著床單，一下就忍不住把濁白射在床單上了。

「嗚啊…...」

櫻井翔的反應太過可愛，高潮後一顫一顫的下體跟收縮的小穴讓二宮和也跟著沒忍住，用力一頂把精液全灌進櫻井翔體內。

吸收到滿滿精氣的櫻井翔縮緊穴口，彷彿要把二宮和也的全部都榨乾一樣緊緊吸乾淨，覺得可以了才要二宮退出去，精神奕奕的翻過身蹭了蹭對方。

「ニノ…...重生日快樂。」

「謝謝翔さん……我決定好了、我想要變次等魔王。」

「可以喔。」

地獄的大魔王心情大好，起身把二宮和也壓在身下，自己主動握上對方半軟的性器，又開始動作。

「但是儀式要消耗很多魔力，我們再來一次吧？」

「欸？翔さん你也太餓了吧！不是說吃我的一次就飽了？」

「那這次用嘴巴吃進去，增加飽足感。」

「等、可以不用現在就變啊！」

「明天還有行程，不能拖延。」

「好吧......」看到櫻井翔低下頭帶著媚笑張嘴含住他的下身，二宮和也一下子就妥協了。體力差什麼的管他的，先射給他的大魔王再說。

 

 

 

 

 

難得要耗費那麼多魔力，櫻井翔從床上起身，動了動筋骨。二宮和也察覺到櫻井翔起床，也跟著起身，尾巴纏上對方的。

次等魔王二宮忠誠的在櫻井翔漂亮的翅膀上烙下一吻，接著緩緩向下吻至對方的脊尾處。精氣像湧泉般在體內流動，他感覺自己擁有更多力量，跟大魔王櫻井翔的連結也更為緊密。

看來他是離不開他的大魔王了。

二宮和也勾起壞笑，罪又加深了一點，在地獄真是太過性福了啊…....

**Author's Note:**

> Nino生日快樂（遲）  
> 不管怎麼樣都希望二宮和也能夠幸福！看五子幸福我也幸福！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 一隻復活！！！！！終於考完指考了！！！！  
> 好久沒寫文有點生疏！！！  
> 接下來能開始填坑了！！！  
> 尾巴play超髒但是超有趣的（色）


End file.
